deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Heracles)
Berserker, '''true name '''Heracles, is a character from the visual novel video game series, Fate/Stay Night. He is one of the Heroic Spirits that takes part in the Fifth Holy Grail war, and is the servant to Illyasviel von Einzbern. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Berserker/Hercules vs. Doomsday * Hulk vs. Hercules * Berserker/Heracles vs Tubal Cain (Dies Irae) '''(Completed) * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Atrocitus (DC) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) * Waldstein (Under Night In-Birth) * Wolverine (Marvel) Death Battle Info Background *Identity: Heracles/Hercules *Alias: Hercules, Raging Destroyer *Height: 253 cm *Weight: 311 kg *Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/stay night), Ritsuka Fujimura (Fate/Grand Order) *Qualified Servant Classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker Parameters *Strength: A+ *Endurance: A *Agility: A *Mana: A *Luck: B *Noble Phantasm: A Powers and Abilities Skills: *Mad Enhancement **Rank: B **All parameters are ranked up by one, at the cost of sanity *Battle Continuation **Rank: A **Berserker can survive incredible injuries in the event God Hand is exhausted, so long as a decisive killing blow is not dealt. *Bravery **Rank: A+ **Increases melee damage and negates mental interference like confusion **Unusable with Mad Enhancement *Eye of the Mind (False) **Rank: B **Natural sixth sense to detect and avoid danger **Allows Berserker to analyze his situation and deduce the most favorable course of action **Allows Berserker to fight with great agility despite Mad Enhancement *Divinity **Rank: A **As a demigod and the son of Zeus, he has the highest rank of Divinity Noble Phantasms *God Hand: Twelve Labors **Type: Anti-Unit (Fate/stay night) ***Unknown (Fate/Grand Order) **Rank: B (Fate/stay night) ***C~A+ (Fate/Grand Order) **A continuously-active-type Noble Phantasm that grants him the ability to regenerate automatically, even when killed. There is a stock of eleven regenerations. In other words, Berserker needs to be defeated twelve times to be eliminated. **Every time he is harmed by an attack, regardless if it leads to death or not, he will gain resistance after he heals. In the case of being damaged by flames, he would gain around "+100 fire resistance" after healing. Rather than rendering them "completely ineffective", it makes subsequent attacks almost useless against him. **No matter the power of the Noble Phantasm used to kill him, it will be nullified after he resurrects, so even the greatest attack will not be effective on him twice and will require different methods to take each subsequent life. ***God Hand also nullifies all attacks against him that are less than A rank. *Nine Lives: Shooting the Hundred Heads **Type: Unknown ***Can range between Anti-Unit to Anti-Fortress depending on the circumstances **Rank: C~A+ **Involves Heracles delivering a barrage of up to 100 overlapping attacks in a near-instant **Can be used with any weapon Heracles is currently wielding, even if he is unarmed **Originally used with his bow, stems from his legend of defeating the Lernaean Hydra by shooting at all its heads at once **As Berserker, involves an extremely fast succession of powerful strikes with his axe sword **Designed to destroy any target even if it regenerates or resurrects **Cannot be used with Mad Enhancement due to his lack of motor skills to execute it Feats *Regenerates from a point-blank blast from Excalibur *Tanks Caladbolg II to the face without a scratch *Withstands Saber and Archer teaming up against him with hardly any damage *His worldwide fame as a hero makes him an exceedingly strong Servant, which only further increases when summoned in Europe *Despite Mad Enhancement, his high Agility rank and Mind's Eye skill allow him to fight near flawlessly *Stated to be capable of potentially soloing the 5th Grail War without considering Gilgamesh *Resists and breaks out of Enkidu, despite his high Divinity *Regains the ability to use Bravery and Nine Lives in Fate/Grand Order *Holds his own against Saber Alter, who is unrestrained and empowered by a bottomless mana supply from Dark Sakura Faults and Weaknesses *Under Mad Enhancement, loses much of his original skills, Noble Phantasms, and fighting prowess **To compensate for regaining Bravery and Nine Lives, God Hand can only revive him three times **Berserker is actually Heracles's weakest class as a Servant *As a Berserker, he cannot vocally communicate and is rendered insane in exchange for increased power *Completely devoted to protecting his Master, even if it will lead to his death *Can be defeated by opponents with access to a large variety of weapons and attacks to outmatch God Hand *Can be overpowered by enemies that can physically match him *As a demigod, he is weak to anti-Divine weapons and Noble Phantasms *Will disappear without a master tying him to the physical world with mana Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Male Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Angry Combatants Category:Fate Characters Category:Combatants who can Adapt